Fire escape systems which are designed for use with multi-story buildings and which comprise a movable descent means located adjacent to, or within, the building, have been known for years. The present fire escape involves a novel and revolutionary approach because of a unique overall concept in which a carrier seat (or harness) unit is readily indexed within a slotted column vertically extending adjacent to the building, and descends in a controlled rate due to the controlled rotation of a helical lead screw mounted within the column.